


Sleep

by Nievia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, I can't help myself, I needed to stop reading/writing angst so i did this, M/M, Romance, Sleep, Sleepy Times, Snuggling, hanzo and jesse snuggle, hanzo is a bit tense, he's a closet nerd, im v sorry, kind of dreaming? but not really, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: Jesse convinces Hanzo to finally share a bed with him, but Hanzo feels a bit awkward, so of course Jesse remedies that with snuggling and comfort.AKA your basic bed-sharing trope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks so much for reading this.  
> It's very short and kind of silly, but I hope you like it anyways.  
> This is beta read by my beautiful friend [gingerthesnap](http://gingerthesnap.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks for reading!

Hanzo Shimada could feel the heat crawling onto his face at the sound of McCree’s loud snoring. The archer’s body was tense, curled at the edge of the bed. Besides having shared a bed with his younger brother, he had never slept next to anyone else before.

But McCree’s sloppy, lopsided smile and the soft Southern drawl as he said: “Please darlin,’ just this once?” had convinced him. Or maybe it was the way Jesse took off his armor, or how he rolled his cigar from one corner of his mouth to the other when he was thinking, or that -- if Hanzo declined his offer to share a bed -- he wouldn’t have pushed him.

Whatever it was, it made Hanzo’s heart thump harshly in his chest and his muscles tense, and he nearly jumped off of the bed when a warm, heavy arm snaked over his side and pressed into his stomach. The sound of McCree’s snoring, Hanzo realized, had stopped.

McCree nuzzled his face against Hanzo’s shoulder, curling up closer to him.“You okay baby?” His voice was low and husky from sleep, the words nearly lost in his accent.

Hanzo had to stop himself from trembling with want just from the sound of it. “I am fine.” He quipped.

The tips of McCree’s fingers brushed up and down Hanzo’s hip over his shirt. “If you ain’t comfortable--”

“No!” Hanzo blurted. His face began to flush, dusting a pink-red. “No it is not that I just…”

McCree’s arm tightened around the archer’s midsection, prompting the words to come out.

Hanzo wanted to hide his face in the pillow. It felt shameful to admit he had never slept next to anyone since he was a child -- and even then it had been his sibling. Instead he focused on the warmth of Jesse’s hand and the sound of his quiet breathing.

“I have not shared a bed before.” He managed.

A hush fell over the room, only the sound of the alarm clock on McCree’s nightstand counting the seconds left to fill the space.

Then: “Is that it, darlin’?”

Hanzo scowled. He could hear the smile in the cowboy’s voice, and he began to pull away, his cheeks blazing red. Before he could get up, McCree’s arm tightened and he was pulled backwards until he was pressed against his boyfriend’s chest. Jesse buried his face into Hanzo’s neck.

“Hold up there, baby. I wasn’t teasin’ or nothin’. Just thought it was cute is all.”

Hanzo’s frown began to slip when McCree’s arms flexed to squish him against his chest affectionately, placing a sloppy kiss on the other man’s cheek in the process.

“Y’know, you don’t have to stay here if you don’t wanna. It won’t hurt my feelings or nothin’.”

Hanzo opened his mouth, trying to tell McCree he wanted to stay, to share a bed, to _be_ with him, but he choked on the words before they could get out.

McCree waited through the silence, rubbing up and down his boyfriend’s back and alternating between a simple, calming motion and massaging the knots out of it.

Hanzo melted into the touch, his eyelids fluttering closed. “I want to stay with you.” He muttered against McCree’s chest, pressing his face further against the man’s warm skin.

The cowboy paused in his ministrations, a pleased hum rumbling through his chest. The two men settled and Hanzo finally began to relax, listening to the steady beat of McCree’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to see headcanons and extra snippets? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
